bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
City in the Sky
City in the Sky is a solo series written by Aquatic Lewa, released on April 24, 2010. It is his first actual solo series, as Results May Vary was a multi-author series. It serves as a side-story to Meta-Nui and Blade Titan974's Comics. It is also Aquatic Lewa's first ICC comic, as the aforementioned Results May Vary was dead when he was accepted. It was temporarily closed on August 13, 2010 because Aquatic Lewa went to college and needed time to adjust. Plot The comics are set in Meta-Nui and the plot deals with various notable events in the island, but the main plot deals with a former inventor of an unknown name who appears in flashbacks and in the current timeline as a cloaked figure. From the flashbacks, he is revealed to have been working in a space station with its mission at the time to send Matoran into space. As he had finished the blueprints of the Aeros Nui, he was informed that the king has canceled the project due to the seemingly poor idea and risky method of powering the ship. The inventor then went to finish the ship himself only to find out that it had been destroyed and guards were placed in that area. He then went on to build another ship from scratch, only to find a sword that granted him powers of darkness. After this, he discovered that the vessel had not been destroyed, but merely hidden, making it possible for him to finish the project but also desiring revenge against the king of Meta-Nui. He assembles his team and raises his sword with the words "we act NOW!!!" Meanwhile, a robbery takes place in Meta-Nui. As he drives out the citizens, the three Toa who guard the town appear (including Aquatic Lewa). The robbers are stopped, the hostages freed. The trio then receive a letter from the king ("King A.") that three more Toa shall be introduced to the team. On the outskirts of Meta Tower, the cloaked figure's team wait to see what their master's plan will be. Then appears Eggmortar in a walker-type drone along with his accomplice Ozrii who are the only ones that can reveal Aeros Nui, known as the "City in the Sky", however Moxtrac and his men will also be needed for their strength to destroy Meta Tower. Later, at Meta Tower, the three Toa learn that the King has actually been dead for a while, and that Queen Solster has taken his place for the time being. She then proceeds to introduce three new Toa to the team. However, the cloaked man appears behind the new recruits and later introduces himself as Xensahort, and claims responsibility for the King's death. A brief stand-off between the Queen and Xensahort ensues, which ultimately leads to Xensahort discarding the cloak he had hidden behind for so long. He also exposits that the guilt from firing him caught up to the King, which is, apparently, how he "killed" the King. One of the new recruits believes that Xensahort is unstable, to which Xensahort replies with a threat to the Toa. After slipping away from the Toa, Xensahort encounters a figure blocking a door that will allow him access to the middle of Meta-Nui. However, the figure seems to want to help him... Trivia *The mistake about the well-being of the king was due to a continuity error; however, it will serve a purpose later in the story. *Solster is, so far, the only character in the series to have colored eyes. *The walker seen in comic three is based upon one of Dr. Eggman's walkers from Sonic The Hedgehog. The sprite however was made be Aquatic Lewa himself. *Currently, Aquatic Lewa is interested in making a sequel. External Links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:International ComicContinuity